Fishing Trawler
Fight Arena }} Fishing Trawler is a Fishing related mini-game in that was released on 28 July 2003. It can be started by talking to Murphy in Port Khazard. It is the only place that players may obtain raw sea turtles and raw manta rays. The game may be played by a single player or with many others. If you are playing with other players, you may notice them seemingly disappearing from your boat. This is due to the game progressing at different rates for different players. For instance, their boat may start to sink while your boat has not taken on enough water yet to sink, etc. Even if you all started the game at the same time. :Warning: The fishing trawler is very prone to bugs and glitches and sometimes may be considered completely unplayable/broken. Be prepared to encounter a glitch or two. But if you are willing to dedicate a bit of your time to this great piece of history, you may find it quite fun, especially with other players. Both boats may be used and with the game played to completion. The eastern boat provides a much more glitchy experience playing the mini game than the western boat does. Requirements * 15+ Fishing level, 20,000+ GP to buy: A bailing bucket, 10+ rope and 120+ swamp paste * 79 Fishing level is required to catch sea turtles, and 81 Fishing is required to catch manta rays * Patience is necessary How to Play Preparing # Once you’ve reached the port, you will need to get your supplies. With coins in your pocket, head over to the shopkeeper in the small building just south of the docks. # Depending on how many trips you wish to do: Buy some rope, swamp paste and a bailing bucket. If you are going in a group you may want to hop worlds for more supplies. : Starting the game # Once you are all ready to go, speak to Murphy who is on the docks (There are two Murphy NPCs to speed up the process if more than one player is going) # If it is your first time on the trawler, you will have to go through a fairly long talk with him. From then on, it will be as simple as asking to go, then picking which boat you would like to go on * Remember, your bailing bucket will not work on the east boat On the trip Once on-board, it is quite simple: * Fill leaks when they appear by simply clicking on them. * Fix the nets (located on either side on the rear of the ship) when they break. There will be a message that pops up on your screen when they break; it is hard to miss. If you don’t repair these, you will catch no fish. You need rope to repair nets. it is also possible to fail “due to the harsh conditions”. One rope is used upon success, and none if you fail. * Bail in your free time by clicking on the bailing bucket. I'm not sure how much of an effect this actually has, but might as well. You can leave the trawler at any time by talking to Murphy. You will be taken to the same place in the sea you would be if you had failed. You will get no reward. Failing If you fail, then you will be surrounded from the wreckage of the trawler. Climb onto a barrel to be taken right behind the Fishing Trawler General Store. Once there, you will take 2 damage. Rewards You can only get fish that correspond to your Fishing level. You will get full experience for any fish you catch on the trawler. You get your XP not upon completion of the trip, but as you take in your haul from the net. If your inventory is full, your items will be dropped on the ground. Note: It is possible to catch any fish up to 3 levels higher than your Fishing level by taking a sip of fishing potion before checking the nets this includes sea turtles and manta rays. Junk Junk can be caught at any level, and each one gives 1.25 Fishing XP. All of these items are considered useless items: * Buttons * Broken arrow * Broken glass * Broken staff * Ceramic remains * Damaged armour * Old boot * Rusty sword Many of these items can only otherwise be found in strange barrels or digging at the Digsite. Other * Edible seaweed: Yields 5 Fishing xp, heals 4 hits * Oyster: Yields 10 fishing xp. They have a chance to contain oyster pearls, which can be used with a chisel to make oyster pearl bolt tips and then oyster pearl bolts. Many oysters turn out to be empty. Glitches * Inconsistency: It seems that even if a player who fills just as many leaks, bails just as much water, is on the ship for the same amount of time, starts at the same time and has a higher Fishing level than another player, they may still finish later and get less fish. It all seems to be very random. Trips can take between 5 to 30 minutes or more to complete, regardless of what you do. * M.I.A glitch: When doing fishing trawler with 2 or more people, even if you are on the same boat, other players may disappear at random. It seems that they are teleported to different ships or perhaps different phases of the trawler. When in the same boat as another player, both can see the same leaks, but nets break at different times. Even when in the same boat as another player you may finish the mini-game in vastly different amounts of time. * "Are we there yet?" glitch: The ship never returns to shore. This is fairly rare it seems, but does happen. It is unclear if it is specific to either boat. * East boat bailing glitch: It seems that few players, if anyone at all, are able to use their bailing bucket on this boat. When clicked on, nothing happens. The west boat is the best to use for this reason. This glitch has been reported to affect the west boat occasionally as well. * players only receive 40% of the XP normally received for their catch * The fishing trawler boat can be seen from Thurgo's Peninsula if you look south Gallery Fishing trawler damaged net.png | Damaged net Fishing trawler leaks.png | Leaks Fishing trawler sinking ship.png | Sinking ship Fishing Trawler failed.png | Sunk ship Fishing trawler full net.png | Full net Category:Minigames Category:Glitches Category:Fishing Trawler Category:Port Khazard